Daylight
by XxAwesome.SauzxX
Summary: One-shot on how Percy feels when Annabeth goes to Harvard. Based on the song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5.


**Hey, guys! Wazzup? So, this is finally my first REAL Percy Jackson Fanfic. It takes place at Harvard University, just when Annabeth is about to leave. I was listening to 'Daylight' by Maroon 5, and this scene just popped into my head.**

**-Daylight-**

Lyrics:

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast_

_This is our last night, but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep_

'_Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful._

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out._

_Somebody slow it down._

_This is way too hard, 'cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memories_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close_

'_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)_

_Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa_

Percy POV:

I felt horrible. I know, I know, I should feel happy that my girlfriend is going to HARVARD, the best college ever and all that stuff, but I really did NOT want her to go. Sure, we can see each other by Iris Messaging or meeting in person, but it still isn't the same. I am in New York, and she is in Massachusetts. It isn't fair! Anyways, we were in front of Harvard and I was helping her with her bags. She had most of her belongings in her dorm room before, but she still had some left. As we walked towards the college, I felt as if I should give her some courage. I mean, she is the one that's facing all of this. But I couldn't. Not when I barely had some.

"Wise Girl?" I whispered.

"Yes, Seaweed brain?" she answered quietly.

"You'll do great… I heard they had a great architecture program, and that they have a HUGE library, and you can also IM me, because there is a HUGE fountain, and you don't have to miss me, because I love you and I will always be there for you and you have your cell phone and if at all any monsters attack you, you can call me or any friends from camp. Do you have your knife? Do you have your-"

I was cut off by Annabeth's lips on mine. Then I realized that I was babbling. She pulled away, tears rolling down.

"Percy, it's okay. We've been through this already. I'm going to be fine. I'll miss you though.", she said, cracking on the last part. She smiled and leaned in. I think we lip-locked for hours. When we pulled back, Annabeth smiled and said, "Well, Seaweed Brain, looks like I've gotta go. I love you." And she turned around and started walking. I started chanting in my head: _Please turn around. If you love me, please turn around._

She turned around and I smiled, giving her a thumbs up. She nodded as if to say, _I know I'll do a good job. You're the one that needs help._

And just like that, she was gone. _See you soon, Wise Girl._

**That's it, folks! I hope you liked it. I'm thinking I should do a next chapter in Annabeth's POV. Did I make the ending seem as if Annabeth was dying? I think so. Did you know that scientists have found two moons belonging to Pluto? Vote for their names here:**

**Wait I think they already voted. Oh well. See the results here! Peace out! **


End file.
